


Cape Cod Chronicles

by sleeplesstara



Series: The Internship Series [2]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ransom on vacation is a mood, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesstara/pseuds/sleeplesstara
Summary: A series of events Isla Gibbs and Ransom Drysdale spend together at the hook-shaped peninsula of Massachusetts.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Original Female Character(s), Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Internship Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Lust

**_06/17/2016_ **

She couldn’t help but let her lips curl into a smile as she watched him attentively. He was in another world, entranced by the song coming from the car’s radio. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, moving synchronously with the tapping of his fingertips against the steering wheel. His eyes were focused on the road ahead of him, barely noticing she was staring at him at this point. And for so long too. She started laughing when he began singing along. His mouth curved as he smirked, mostly at her rather than himself.

The wind blowing in from the rolled down window caused her hair to gather at her eyes, blocking her view of him. Her hand worked to gather her hair behind her ear to minimize the obscurity, but without much luck. Now that the highway overlooked the bay, the sea breeze synergized with the wind produced by the car’s motion. The sun felt refreshing on her skin, but she knew the moment she rolled up the window it would become hot to the touch. She decided to shift her knees towards the passenger door, her gaze moving away from Ransom. _Unfortunately_ , she thought. She angled her head so the wind would blow the hair away from her face while her arms snaked forward to bring her legs to her chest.

His soft melodic tone, though off key, was comforting. She already felt like she was on vacation, even with another half hour to drive. She was just so happy to get away with him, even if it was just for the weekend. She needed the break from her daily routine. She thought she missed being back in school, especially after the ordeal with Walter and the internship. She thought it would be refreshing, which it was at first. But things started going downhill when Dr. Beckham didn’t get research funding as anticipated. That paired with the new postdoc that started working with them, who was honestly a pain in her ass. Isla must have been frowning, or something at that point, because Ransom had reached over and grabbed onto her thigh.

Almost instantaneously she felt her heart rate rise. She still didn’t know how to explain this, to be honest. This was all a fairly new thing. She never wanted to actually say she was ‘ _obsessed with him_ ’, but there was just something that made her so deeply enamoured with him as of recent. He was all she thought about. At work. In the library. Out with friends. In a café. Out with him. She constantly thought of him. His lips on her skin. His palm on her neck. His tight ass in those boxers. They’d be out at the movies, holding hands like a high school couple, and her mind would be littered with absolute filth. This wasn’t exactly love, but she also knew those feelings were beginning to sprout. She’d constantly touch him whenever she had the chance. She hadn’t left his apartment in weeks, constantly managing to find excuses to sleep over. If it was up to her, she probably would have moved in already. It was crazy, she thought. She was being crazy, being overcome with lust like this. This was like a honeymoon phase on steroids. 

She forced herself to keep her eyes locked on the bay visible from her periphery. It was harder to concentrate as Ransom began rubbing circles into her skin, his thumb now dangerously close to the hem of her shorts. If they weren’t going 70 on the highway, she might have jumped into his lap in that moment. It was almost painful to hold it back. Instead, her hands unhooked from her shins and laced with his fingers. He was playing with fire and didn’t even realize it.

The two stayed quiet for the remainder of the car ride, and by that, it was mostly referencing her conduct. He continued singing along to the next song that was queued. And the next. She tried to keep her mind off of him, vaguely trying to remember the last time she had gone down to Cape Cod. It must have been at least ten years ago, though the details were a little hard to remember. What she did remember was being there with her family and getting into a fight with her mother. Although the spat technically occurred at home, it honestly ruined her time on vacation. Even when her dad tried to cheer her up by taking her out for ice cream. She also remembered Rory getting badly sunburned, a memory that unintentionally made her smile.

She knew it would be different with him this time around. For starters, they were going to his family’s beach house. Ransom had constantly brought it up, all those times when he previously tried to entice her to go with him. He reaffirmed many times that the whole house was practically his to use. Technically, every household in his immediate family had their own set of keys to freely visit whenever they wanted. However, Harlan hadn’t been down to Cape Cod in years. Joni preferred to spend her money on (arguably) cult-like “wellness” retreats. Linda and Richard were far too preoccupied building their fortune to vacation. Other than the 4th of July weekend, which Walter would bring Donna and Jacob to celebrate the holiday, the house was free the rest of the year.

She remembered Ransom talking highly of it, as early as September, when he was still trying to get her to sleep with him. He mentioned that the house was gorgeous, spacious, and most importantly, secluded. It was located right on the waterfront, with a private beach overlooking the Atlantic. Even back then, the invitation was alluring. Had she not overheard him use the same line with Jan from editing, she might have taken him up on his offer.

Although none of that mattered now. For all it was worth, he could have taken her to a Motel 6. She was looking forward to some much-needed sun, after being deprived of it during these last cold months. But she was feeling even more deprived of his touch in that moment, accelerated when he removed his hand to return it on the steering wheel. She practically held back a whine, momentarily glancing over at him at the initial loss of contact. She was praying he’d step on the gas and get this car ride over with.

Once arrived, she followed him quickly, barely managing to close the door of the Beamer behind her. She didn’t even bother grabbing her stuff from the trunk, almost stalking his shadow as he led the two of them into the home. She barely looked at her surroundings as her tunnel vision dominated her perception. From the outside, the home seemed massive. Not as large as Harlan’s estate, but large enough that someone could easily get lost inside. It seemed like a stark contrast to what she was used to seeing at the Thrombeys. The blue cool tones of the exterior gave the home vibrancy and vivacity. It was like a surge of serotonin radiated along her nervous system, but she wasn’t sure if it was because of the exuberance of the home, or what she was planning on doing the second she got inside.

Ransom dropped his duffle bag at the entrance, giving the leather patterned with the LV logo a kick to the side. He darted his attention back at Isla, not anticipating her to be so close to him in that moment. His head dipped forward, his round sunglasses beginning to slide down the bridge of his nose. He made sure to close the door behind her once she stepped past the threshold. He had an inclination he was forgetting something in that moment.

“Do you want a tour of the place?” He asked with a warm smile, instantly noticing her hands beginning to travel the length of his torso while embracing him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to reciprocate the act.

“No.” She replied bluntly. His smile had now turned devilish. 

She erupted in laughter when he reached down to pick her up. Her legs naturally wrapped around his waist while her arms comfortably circled his neck. He was more than pleased with the attention he was receiving from her. She had already leaned her head forward, desperately looking for his lips. While balancing one hand on her ass, he reached the other to cup her cheek and connect their lips together. Her response was explosive, pressing harshly with such yearning it was as if she had been robbed of his affection for months. She had already starting tugging on his white shirt, it neatly tucked into his chinos. He took a couple steps towards the living room, chuckling to himself once he felt the hem of his shirt brush against his abdomen.

“Easy tiger, wait until I make it to the couch.” He added under his breath once her lips began exploring his neck. She barely managed to breathe out a response.

“Might not even make it.” 

“God you’re crazy. I may have to tie you up to keep you in check.”

“Please do.” She added while biting on the skin of his collarbone. His eyes rolled back as he felt his skin populate with goosebumps. He practically threw her onto the couch afterwards, her reluctantly disconnecting from his touch as she fell back. Though, she was presently surprised by the size of the couch. It was probably the size of her bed from her undergraduate years. Shameful, really. She bit down on her lower lip while staring up at him. He stood there stoically, watching her squirm beneath his gaze in anticipation of his returned touch.

“I thought you were going to tie me up?” She asked after a prolonged pause, flashing a coquettish smile at him. 

He bent down until his lips met hers again, his palm now gripping at her neck to apply pressure. He mentally cursed himself for not packing his trusted scarf, even in the 90-degree weather. He reached for his Hermes belt with his free hand once he felt Isla’s tongue circling his. The sound of her whimpers against his mouth made his cock twitch. Her voice was enough to send him over the edge. He was beginning to wonder what had gotten into her, and why she seemed a lot hornier than usual. It was so incredibly sexy it was practically unbearable. He started thinking about his mother to stop himself from coming in that moment. 

His attention later focused on his belt when he forced himself to pull away. His mouth stayed partially opened as he concentrated on looping the material into proper restraints. It was hard for him to concentrate when Isla began undoing his pants. It had been a while since he had used his belt as ties, and he knew Isla wouldn’t have liked waiting for him to find something easier to maneuver. Although she probably hardly noticed he was fumbling, she seemed drunk on him and could barely see straight. He took in a deep breath once he felt his waistband sliding down his thighs.

Her heart started pounding in excitement once she felt the cool leather on her wrists, arms now resting above her head. She audibly winced when he pulled against the strap, feeling the belt tighten further on her skin. Her fingers began to warm, partially due to the blood loss, partially due to his trailing fingers starting to undo her blouse. He probably should have taken off her clothes prior to tying her up, but she didn’t seem to really care at that point.

“Safe word is beach.” He said while tugging at the cups of her bra, allowing her breasts to freely spill over. He had a funny habit, when things heated up more than usual to make up a random safe word specific to their situation. It reminded her of that one time their safe word was fire hydrant. She never asked him why he did it, mostly because the heat of the moment impaired her thoughts and she would usually forget by the time they were done. 

“I don’t think I’ll need it.” She replied, her wrist twisting slightly to allow some blood to recirculate to her fingers. 

With her hands out of the way, Ransom had full range to explore her body. His slick tongue warmed her erect nipple, positioning himself on top of Isla, legs straddled on either side of her quivering body. Moans were escaping her mouth without remorse, begging him over and over to go lower. She fidgeted against the belt, the slow trailing of wet kisses along her breasts not being satisfactory to her in that moment. She reached her tied hands over her head, trying to run her fingers along his scalp. He retaliated forcefully, pulling away from her body as he leaned back onto his shins.

“The point of tying you up is to keep you still.” He snarked at her, pulling her by the waistband of her shorts. The tug caused her head to fall back onto the couch, her body now laying entirely flat. Everything except her hands that were held against her chest with her elbows resting on either side of her hourglass figure. She bit on her bottom lip harder as he turned her over so she was on her stomach.

He grumbled to himself, a palm smacking down against her covered ass before tugging more forcibly on her shorts to slip them off. “Are you going to be a good girl for me now?”

The muscles of her thighs and glutes contracted as another shark spank hit her now bare skin, her elbows practically stabbing into her upper abdomen. She felt a pulse along her core as his hand began to soothe the now reddish skin.

“Yes.”

“That’s my girl.” He finally added, now easily pulling the shorts to her shins. He struggled to get them off of her feet, not realizing she had never taken off her sneakers when they had walked in. He removed them along with her shorts.

His finger slipped past her panties, feeling her whine to herself as he slightly teased the area. She began arching her back, partially lifting her hips from the couch to grant him better access. He grinned watching her be so captivated by his light touch, softly moaning to herself. She was begging for more. He knew her sounds very well. The high-pitched tone was almost chirp-like, paired with the irregular breathing. She was practically begging him to fuck her without saying the words. But he had already commented about her being good, so she couldn’t find the strength to admit it again. He stopped circling her clit momentarily to guide her onto her knees. She kept her cheek against the couch, allowing it to sink in further as he pushed a finger inside of her.

“Add another one…” She whispered to him, eyes fully succumbed to the pleasure while he happily obliged. Ransom was finding it harder to stay concentrated, especially now that Isla’s ass was perfectly aligned against his cock. He could feel a beam of sweat trickle down his forehead and dripping next to Isla on the couch.

He bent down so his tongue could lap at her juices, him now being able to remove his hands without her noticing. His hands worked to undress himself, his mouth hardly doing any work as Isla moved her hips back. He managed to remove everything except his shirt without disconnecting from her.

“You’re such a good girl for me.” He said after pulling away from her core, noticing her tense up against at the loss of heat. She bit down on her inner cheek, knowing she’d be given what she wanted any second now. Her mouth quivered as she took in a deep breath in anticipation. Her fingers were numb at this point.

“Look how beautiful you are.” He said while wiping his chin. He propped one of his feet up, his thigh against the couch while guiding himself inside of her. “You take my cock like such a champ. It’s like you were made for it...”

She wasn’t able to audibly moan anymore, as if she had run out of them during the foreplay. Her fingers tightened into a fist, her nails pressing against the palms of her hands.

“Oh my _God_ …Ransom…”

He held onto her hips, moving her back onto him as he thrusted forward. He felt her clench around him once he hit her cervix. He used a hand to push against the back of her neck, moving his hips a little harder now.

“Are you my good girl?” He asked, feeling another sweat beam trickling down her back from his forehead.

She had to take in a few breaths before answering. “Yes Ransom, I’m your good girl.”

“Are you going to listen to me when I tell you to do something?” He continued, the pads of his fingers tightening around the back of her neck.

“Yes.” 

“Okay, turn around so I can kiss you.”

He pulled out of her, her panting loudly before accommodating his request. She laid on her back with her hands still bunched to her chest. He instructed her to hold her arms out. He snaked his head in between her arms, connecting his lips to hers. He held onto her thigh, propelling it upwards as he pushed back into her. She whimpered into their kiss, keeping her lips parted while he discovered the inside of her mouth. Her arms rested against the back of his neck while his palms held onto her back. He picked up the pace at her request, his loud grunts beginning to echo through the spacious living room.

He didn’t realize how fast he was going until he felt Isla slip under him, her arms no longer around his neck. This caused her to break out of character, a wave of giggling filling his senses. His eyes opened, noticing her back was now against the hardwood floor.

“Are you okay?” He asked, almost worried by the sight.

“Yeah I’m fine.” She chuckled, lifting her hips from the couch so she could continue to slide further onto the floor. “Come join me.”

Sweat continued to build on his skin, and he knew it was time to ditch the shirt. He took the opportunity to slip it off his torso before joining Isla on the floor. He momentarily missed being on the couch, especially when he stood on his knees to continue. But once he felt the familiar stretch around him, the discomfort slipped his memory. It didn’t take much longer for them to finish afterwards.

Ransom was completely drenched by the time he pulled out of her. He could still see pools of his sweat beginning to build along Isla’s torso. He was now hyperaware that he had forgotten to turn on the AC the second they got into the home. Isla laid below him, arms still over her head, panting deeply, her eyes barely remaining open while speaking.

“Fuck.” She groaned. “Why is it so hot in here? Did you fuck me so hard you gave me a hot flash?” 

He laughed at her, feeling her skin stick to him as he pulled from her touch and laid down next to her on the floor. The cooling of the hardwood was quenching on his skin. He didn’t answer, instead letting his eyes close momentarily while he basked in the heat of the room.

“Is there AC in this house?”

“Yeah. I forgot to turn it on.”

She managed to nudge his shoulder with her elbow. “Beach. Take this belt off so I can go turn it on.” He chuckled at her, opening an eye to look towards her direction. 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t need a safe word?” 

“That was before you collapsed next to me and decided heat exhaustion was a better idea.” 

He forced air out of his nostrils before his torso turned to the side. He gave her a deep kiss before managing to loosen the grip on her wrists. She freed herself shortly after.

“It’s by the front door!” He called out from the ground when she got up. His eyes fluttered closed once he heard the vent turn on, followed by cool air beginning to brush against his slick skin. 

* * *

**_06/18/2016_ **

“You’re blocking my sun.” Isla mumbled, which was barely audible to Ransom. Her head was buried into her folded arms, her eyes remaining shut as his shadow obscured the radiating waves omitted by the sun. Her brown cat eye sunglasses began sliding down the bridge of her nose while trying to hide her head into her arms further.

He smiled to himself while balancing his weight onto his left forearm. He took her comment in stride, instead doing the opposite by tilting his frame onto her backside. He didn’t want to mention he had noticed some guy walking by the beach was staring at her ass. He was her boyfriend and all, and he was protective of her, but he didn’t want to admit he took a primitive approach to protect her honour.

His insistent obscured position made Isla roll her eyes, followed by a sudden cooling sensation when he pressed a peck along her shoulder. Goosebumps began forming once the ocean breeze blew through them. “Mm, I don’t care.”

She propped herself onto her elbows, practically ready to escalate the situation to get her sun back. She mentally cursed herself for moving so abruptly since her head instantly got lightheaded. A feeling that was heightened when Ransom’s wandering hand began resting on her ass.

“Come on Ransom, there are children around.” She laughed at him, a little too harshly in her opinion. She could barely keep her eyes open to look at him, feeling the joint they shared prior to walking over to the beach start to take effect. She wondered how she even managed to remember children were around. Or managed not to sink back onto her forearms again.

He took her lightened mood as an invitation to move closer, his fingers starting to rub circles onto her backside. “Well, you didn’t want to stay on the beach back at the house. If it was up to me, we’d be naked there right now.” 

She shifted her weight to turn her attention to Ransom. It was probably time she turn around anyway. His hand was still stationed on her, though now it was resting on her hip. His fingers began to dangerously fidget with the string of her mustard bikini bottom. “I thought it would have been nicer since there are restaurants around here.”

“We could have gotten delivery.”

“It’s not the same,” She said with a sinful smile. The weight of her head was slowly becoming intolerable to keep up. She laid down onto her back so she could still look up at him. She knew it was only a matter of moments before Ransom would try to go for another kiss. But the sensory overload she was feeling was already getting the best of her. She hoped that Ransom wouldn’t have noticed she had closed her eyes behind her sunglasses. “Isn’t part of the fun going in person, and getting drinks too?”

“Are you sure you're in the proper element to start mixing?” He sneered down at her, his hand losing interest in the string holding her bottom piece together and started trailing along her abdomen. “You seem tired all of a sudden.”

“God.” She rolled her eyes at him, her head shifting over to the side away from Ransom’s gaze. “You’re not an expert on tolerance just because you used to party hard every weekend.”

“Who said I ever stopped partying?” He grinned, dipping his torso forward as he practically rolled on top of her. She started giggling uncontrollably when she felt his weight on her torso. It was almost suffocating. “Maybe I’m doing lines every night before you come over.”

His loving lips were now engulfing her earlobe, leaving behind a few kisses on the skin. Her hand reached up to nudge his side. “If that’s the truth, then you’re only good in bed because you’re coked up.”

“You’re funny.”

“You’re squishing me.”

“Good.”

His arms, which managed to snake around her shoulders, squeezed her snugly against his chest. She audibly groaned at the tightness, his grip forcing air to be exhaled out of her lungs. Even his thighs were straddling her in that moment, her feeling his white bathing suit press against her skin. He tilted his neck upwards so he could shower her mouth with loving pecks. When they did get high together, Ransom was almost always more affectionate with her. He was like a child, worried that his mother would leave him at daycare and clung onto her leg. The tightness instantly reminded her of Lennie Small, and unintentionally feared the same fate as Curley’s wife.

She returned some of the kisses before sinking the back of her skull further onto the beach towel. “Okay, time to get off me big guy. I don’t want my tan to be uneven.”

He rolled his eyes from behind his glasses, leaning in to give her a longer kiss before lifting his weight from her. “Alright, fine.” He turned onto his back, adopting a similar position to Isla. He started to feel a little lightheaded too.

Beginning to miss his touch, her hand moved until it make contact with his bicep. She noticed his arm twist beneath her, signalling to her his palm was open and ready to accept hers. She laced their fingers together before laying still. The sound of the crashing waves, paired with the shrieking of children running around the beach, managed to put her in a more relaxed state. This was very much facilitated by the marijuana. She could have fallen asleep in that moment, and retrospectively she probably did start to zone out. Ransom probably did as well.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Ransom spoke.

“You hungry yet?”

“Huh?”

“Are you hungry?” He repeated.

“Mm, a little.” She replied while smiling to herself. She now had her eyes opened. “I want lobster.”

“Then let’s get lobster. Viera is good, but we’ll have to leave the beach.”

“Ugh.” She whined. “I don’t want to leave the beach. How about that little place closer to the house?” She suggested while referencing a small looking shack they had passed by earlier, one that overlooked the crowded beach. 


	2. Lost

**_08/17/2018_ **

Isla could feel her eyes begin to sting. She pressed her lips firmly against one another, hoping that the increased stimulation would stop the inevitable tears from spilling over. She kept telling herself it was only from the onions she was cutting and had nothing to do with Ransom taking Adeline away for the weekend. Especially with her birthday being tomorrow. She knew it was a matter of time until a special occasion or important holiday would inevitable coincide with his weekly visits. She had mentally prepared for it since she moved away. She just didn’t think it would have been her first birthday. An important milestone, although only symbolic to Isla, and probably irrelevant to Adeline, that she would be missing.

As tears began to overflow, and the sting in her eyes synergizing with each dice, Adeline cooed out from her feeding chair. Isla barely managed to keep an eye open, momentarily pausing the movement of her knife along the wooden cutting board. She watched as pureed carrots dripped from Adeline’s chin, adding to the pooling mess on the white tabletop. Her blue eyes focused on the red plastic bowl, completely abandoning her spoon and fishing for more with her free hand. Isla smiled, watching as Adeline practically fed the table more than herself.

She had full intention of walking over to clean up the mess when a knock became audible. Isla initially hadn’t registered it, instead noticing Adeline’s head tilt in response. While keeping one eye still closed, Isla glanced over at the stove’s clock.

“Fuck…” She whispered under the breath, ensuring to use her clean wrist to rub her eye after placing the knife down. She could only imagine how she looked at that moment. Eyes engorged twice their size, her cheeks glistening from the salty tears staining her skin, arguably crying about being away from Adeline for her first birthday. How was it already 6 o’clock?

Adeline, unfazed by the second knock, returned to play with her food. Isla began to frantically walk to her front door, her eyes able to open in conjunction with the door. His initial appearance into her field of vision had been blurred by the tears pooling from her eye ducts.

“Are you okay?”

His tone seemed genuine, even if the minute features of his facial expressions were unrecognizable at that point. She imagined his eyebrows were furrowed, causing his forehead to display its fine lines. His lips were probably firmly pressed together, the muscles of his jaw beginning to clench.

“Yeah, I’m fine Ransom. I was just cutting onions.”

She started to blink rapidly, hoping to dissipate the now settling pain. Tears continued to spill as she stepped to the side to allow Ransom direct access. Her vision began to sharpen again while closing the door behind him.

She assumed the excuse was to his satisfaction, as he didn’t continue questioning her. Instead, he immediately began pacing towards Adeline. Her squeal in delight forced Isla’s gaze on the pair. Freshly rinsed eyes could now easily focus on Ransom as he showered Adeline’s cheeks with kisses, making sure to dodge her pureed filled hands when she reached upwards for his collar. He chuckled, grabbing a paper towel from the kitchen counter and began wiping her hands. Adeline had completely forgotten about her bowl, now entranced by her father’s presence.

Isla returned to the kitchen once her eyes restored to their normal function. She added the diced onions into the heated pot, continuing her meal preparation by cutting the washed potatoes. While placing the cubed starch into a bowl of cold water, she’d glance over the kitchen island towards Ransom and Adeline. She was now out of the feeding chair, grasping firmly the gold chain hanging from his neck. She began bringing the metal to her mouth, intersected by Ransom’s hand as he pulled her into his chest.

“So, what’s for dinner?”

“Um...” Isla trailed off, glancing over at her assortment of vegetables sprawled around the counter. It was always incredibly awkward having to small talk with Ransom. It always reeked of inauthenticity. “Nothing special, I had a lot of potatoes left over. Just making a stew.”

“Sound delicious.” He grinned down at Adeline, his voice hiking slightly in pitch. Adeline giggled, her managing to kick her chubby legs in excitement within his embrace.

Isla strained the potatoes before adding them to the simmering stew. “How have you been?”

He had now begun rocking Adeline side to side, turning his attention back to Isla. “I’ve been good. You?”

“Good.”

This was so bizarre to her. Watching Ransom comply with typical social norms was completely out of element for him. It was like seeing a domesticated lion. Sure, they may look docile on the outside, but it only she knew it only took one trigger for the teeth to come out.

“Any plans for the weekend?”

Isla shook her head, giving her bubbling stew a stir before covering the pot. Originally, she had plans. When she realized weeks ago that she wouldn’t be able to spend Adeline’s birthday with her, she tried to plan herself a distraction. Her newly formed infatuation with Emmanuel could have been that perfect opportunity. Although things have yet to be made official, their dates had begun naturally progressing towards that direction. They had spent enough time together that she felt comfortable introducing Emmanuel to Adeline. A meeting that occurred in passing when he had come over to pick Isla up from her apartment. She initially planned on closing the door behind her. But that day, she felt compelled to let him say hello to both Adeline and Rory before heading to the restaurant.

She remembered a few days later ending up at his apartment. A simple glass of wine to end the night turning into three. A lingering taste of bitter red on his tongue as he leaned her back on his couch. He had been so sweet to her all night and had been the perfect gentleman since the day they met. She had anticipated sleeping with him that night, ensuring to prepare herself when she showered earlier that day. She told Rory she might be back the next morning. A conditionality she placed on herself before even attending the date. She wanted to be with him. She could only imagine how attentive and tender the sex would be. But something stopped her that night. The feeling of his growing erection against her thigh ignited memories of her with Ransom. She began imagining him forcibly grabbing the skin of her hips before slamming into her. His name began to toy with her mouth, knowing it wouldn’t take much for her lips to give it life. She told Emmanuel she wasn’t ready just yet, but soon. He was understanding.

Tonight would have probably been the night had Emmanuel not taken an impromptu trip to Rhode Island. There was apparently something happening at their collaborator lab at Brown, in which his boss could no longer attend for some reason. She was honestly no longer paying attention to his explanation. At that point, she realized she’d be stuck by herself for the weekend.

“That’s a shame…” Ransom trailed off, his lips pressing on top of Adeline head as he returned her to her chair. She was fighting against it, having now firmly grasped the chain around his neck. He tried to swap the chain for her spoon, enticing her to go back to eating. She wasn’t budging.

“How about you come with us?”

Isla fought the initial urge to accept on the spot. She wasn’t even thinking about what that would entail, her tunnel vision focusing instead on spending time with her daughter. It wasn’t until the reality of spending the weekend in Cape Cod with Ransom forced her to think about her decision critically. She watched as Ransom insisted again Adeline eat. She was equally stubborn as her father.

“Thank you for suggesting, but I should be okay. Just give her a big hug for me tomorrow.”

“I’m serious, Isla. I think she’d probably like that. It’s been a while since both her parents were in the same room for more than five minutes.”

He was pushing her for some reason. She cocked her eyebrow at the peculiarity. Why the sudden interest in her coming with them? She was ready to protest again until Ransom turned back to Adeline.

“Don’t you want mama to come with us to the beach?”

“Mama!” Adeline called out in excitement, her head wiping over towards her mother. Her hands clapped forward, freeing Ransom’s chain from her grip. As she bounced on her chair, Isla couldn’t help but smile widely.

It didn’t take long after that for her to start packing. In between folding her clothes she’d peek her head into the kitchen, surprisingly seeing Ransom stir the bubbling stew from time to time.

* * *

**_08/18/2018_ **

He couldn’t take complete credit. Part of him already understood that being away from Adeline on her birthday would probably not bode well with Isla. Her bond and affinity for her daughter was something he couldn’t even imagine. It reminded him of a few months prior when they original agreed on a visitation plan, which was thankfully internally mediated rather than going through lawyers. He wanted to have Adeline more, and he knew if he argued for it, he could have gotten that time. But he could tell Isla wouldn’t have liked that, so he never pushed it.

But the cards were dealt in his favour. It was a complete twist of fate that Adeline’s birthday would fall with his visitation. Her first birthday too. Had Isla asked to skip his visit that weekend, he probably would have folded. But she never did. And he thought that was really interesting. As manipulative as he knew it was, he knew he could use that to his advantage. Soon after, he decided he would take Adeline down for the weekend to Cape Cod. Cape Cod were filled with some of his best memories with Isla. He couldn’t even remember a time they were on bad terms when visiting the peninsula. Now, adding the memories of Adeline’s first birthday? Well, that was just the cherry on top. This could be his opportunity to finally get her back.

His infidelity was something he inevitably regretted. He couldn’t even remember those girls’ name, that’s how insignificant the whole ordeal was. A lapse of judgment fuelled by a mixture of alcohol and drugs spun him into the deep end. Betraying the trust of someone who was unequivocally there for him, even when she was better off without him. He saw that now. He understood that. Now that he stopped self-medicating, at least the way he was before, it was clear he had to get Isla back.

He knew he was being selfish. He noticed her vibrancy slowly begin to emerge since their breakup, especially these past couple weekends. Ransom would often catch her humming to herself, or give Adeline a few more loving kisses before handing her over. Maybe it was the change in appearance, her newly dyed light brown hair complimenting her now sun-kissed skin. Colour she probably got over the summer taking Adeline outside as much as she did. He took another swig of his beer, the condensed water droplets flowing down his forearm while his head tipped back.

His focus stayed on Isla the entire time. She probably couldn’t notice his gaze from behind his sunglasses. Her right foot tucked under her left thigh, balancing Adeline’s back against her frame. His sunglasses began slipping down the bridge of her nose, watching as her lips kissed the top of Adeline’s head. Adeline wasn’t paying her mother any attention, instead fascinated by the pile of dry sand in front of her. She used the plastic shovel in her tiny hand to pry at the hill, watching as the sand dispersed before her in amazement.

Isla tried to help, using her free hand to rebuild the small hill so Adeline could keep herself entertained. Ransom, on the other hand, kept his distance on the beach towel. He leaned back on his forearms while watching, appearing as docile and inconspicuous. Other beach patrons would probably walk by and assume they were a young married couple, taking a much-needed vacation with their young child. The thought of their inner dialogue as they passed by brought a smile to his lips.

* * *

“Should have probably gotten sunscreen with a higher SPF, I’m pretty sure I got burned. The summer has been so brutal this year.” Isla said once crossing the threshold of the summer home. Adeline had now nuzzled her head into Isla’s neck, her hand grabbing at the strap of her bathing suit. The sensation of her hand was found to be more painful than tender, her skin throbbing in a general ache.

Ransom followed behind, the beach towel over his shoulder while holding onto Adeline’s diaper bag. The reminder of the scotching heat prompted him to remember the sweat beams building on his temples. He reached up to wipe them. “Yeah, it’s been real hot.”

Without kicking off her sand-coated sandals, Isla began walking upstairs to put Adeline down for her nap. The sound of the diaper bag hitting the hardwood caused Isla to turn her head back down to Ransom, who was now fishing for his wallet from the bag.

“You want your usual from Lou’s?” He called out to her, his round sunglasses obscuring his irises.

She nodded with a genuine smile. God, it felt like ages since she had gotten food from Lou’s. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

He nodded in acknowledgement before heading towards the front door again. Isla heard him slowly close it behind him by the time they made it to the nursery. She had always hated this room. It hadn’t been renovated since Jacob was a baby. The whole thing was littered with decals of sports balls and cars. The amount of New England Patriots paraphernalia was offensive to the eyes, especially since her many encounters with Walter and Donna revealed none of them followed sports closely. She was never one to speculate how other parents raised their children, but Walter’s obvious toxic masculinity clearly made this stylistic choice. That trait was apparent when he felt compelled to her body all those years ago.

But that was forever ago, and she wasn’t bitter anymore. None of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was the little angel, now completely asleep in her arms. The grip on her bathing suit strap was practically unbreakable. Isla almost felt compelled to climb into the crib herself and sleep next to her. She dipped forward, maintaining her hold of Adeline’s frame while putting her down. She kept her lips to Adeline’s forehead, hoping the soft touch would decrease her alarmed state once she’d pull her hand away. Isla used her thumb to gently rub against her cheek. The touch caused Adeline’s head to turn towards the stimulus, her hand slowly letting go of her mother. Now disarmed, Isla could stand up straight. Adeline was completely exhausted. The excitement from the beach had completely taken energy. She wasn’t fuzzing at all about sleeping. It only took a handful of minutes before her snoring began.

It felt like only second had passed by the time Isla had changed and gotten comfortable on the living room couch. Soon, the sound of the door opening, following by the rustling of a plastic bag echoed within the room. She peeked her head over the couch, ensuring that it was Ransom before turning her attention back to the TV. She was debating if shitty reality TV was something she was really in the mood for in this moment. Had she been at alone, she’d probably be four episodes deep into whatever was playing on TLC.

Her initial reluctance came from Ransom, knowing he would probably want to watch something else. This was technically his vacation, not Isla’s. Countless times over their relationship they’d bicker about what they would watch. The memory alone was enough to cause anxiety, which dissipated once Ransom came into her field of view.

“What are we watching?” He asked as he plopped next to her on the couch, the plastic bag filled with take-out now on the coffee table. Isla sat up from her position while leaning towards the table.

“Not sure, this seems like the only show worth watching.”

“90 Day Fiancé is worth watching?” He chuckled, mostly to himself as he took the remote to flick through the channels himself. She rolled her eyes as she began sifting through the bag. Her mouth instantly began to water at the onset of the smell. Again, had she been alone, she’d probably lick her lips.

“God, I missed their lobster linguine.” She audibly groaned to herself. “Remember when we came down when I was pregnant? I practically threw a fit when we found out the restaurant was closed for renovations.”

He laughed. Initially, his finger hovered over the button of the remote once realizing the game was on. He was ready to press, but reluctantly decided Isla could have her pick of the program. He placed the remote on the coffee table. “Oh believe me, I haven’t forgotten. You basically turned into She Hulk that day.”

“Probably looked like her too.” She chuckled, eyeing the container labeled LL and placing it on her lap. The heat from the container made her squirm, hitting her already tender skin.

“Never.” He shook his head, reaching forward as Isla handed him his own container. “You were so beautiful your entire pregnancy.”

She wasn’t sure if that was meant to be heard, mostly because his tone had softened when he added that last part. She decided to ignore the comment, instead beginning to unfold the indentations of the aluminum container.

“Thanks for lunch. Or I guess dinner.”

“Of course. Anytime.”

The choice of TV program had turned to become irrelevant as time went on. An initially awkward conversation had turned colloquial. Enough to the point where Isla felt comfortable with him. The easiness of the conversation was probably facilitated by a satiated stomach and the circulating alcohol in her system. The added heat wave of that day induced her body into a relaxed state, completely melting into the couch. Had someone told her 24 hours ago she’d be in Cape Cod, with Ransom, eating lobster linguine from Lou’s, and having a great time, she would have never believed it.

If anything, it just put into perspective that she missed his company. More specifically, she missed him. This caring, open, sensitive side of him, had been obscured from her for so long. His bitterness and resentment had plagued her portrait of him. It was like she forgot that side of him even existed. It reminded her of simpler times, when their love was at their full capacity. After they started sleeping together. After he admitted he loved her for the first time. An emotional peak that they’ve never been able to replicate since. Even during her pregnancy. That was for show, something she realized now looking back retrospectively.

“Do you want more wine?” He asked, returning to the couch with his empty glass, his free hand holding the neck of the chilled bottle. Isla shook her head, taking a small sip from her almost empty glass before placing it on the table coaster.

“No, I’m fine. I’ve been trying to limit my drinking lately.”

“Ah come on.” He pestered jokingly, pouring himself some more once he sat on the couch. “You’re talking like you have a drinking problem.”

“Well, takes one to know one.”

He rolled his eyes as he swallowed the liquid. “Hilarious, Hemingway.”

She watched as his Adam’s apple moved in tandem with his gulps. “It’s not about having a drinking problem. I’m not in my 20s anymore. It gets harder to clear it out my system now.”

“Hm, I don’t think I can relate.”

“That’s because you’ve treated your body like shit for years.” She snickered, her legs crossing over one another on the couch.

“Well.” He began, his eyebrows raising in anticipation for affirmation. “You’d be happy to know that I’ve been treating my body like a temple. I started eating kale.”

Isla laughed, shaking her head to the side. “Now you’re fucking with me.”

“I swear to God.” He insisted with a hand placed to his chest. “I got a new personal trainer, he gives me meal plans too.”

“Well, that explains the weight loss.” She added while he grinned widely. She noticed his arm was inching closer to her on the couch.

“Oh, so you’ve noticed?”

“God.” She rolled her eyes teasingly. “You act so much like a teenage boy sometimes.”

“Well, you’re flirting like you’re still in high school.”

She was tempting to object but realized it would only prove his point. She instead pursed her lips closed, causing him to smirk in triumph. His curious hand had now made contact with Isla’s, his thumb rubbing against her wrist.

“I’m just teasing you Isla.”

“I know.” She replied, unable to hold back her genuine smile. Maybe the skin contact put her at ease, especially when Ransom began to lace their fingers. She initially questioned his intention, unsure if this was supposed to be an intimate gesture or not. She didn’t think much of it until he brought his lips to her wrist.

Instantly her heart began to race. Although patches of her raw skin still throbbed in pain from the sun’s rays, the feeling of his lips were completely heavenly. The touch ignited feelings of desire and need, especially when his eyes glanced upwards for her reaction. Her jaw had clenched, but not in opposition. He didn’t overtly smirk, even if she knew his quirked lips showed those undertones.

To say what she was feeling was wrong would be an understatement. It was more than just wrong, it was immoral. She was sinning simply thinking of what his lips would feel pressed to hers again. She missed his mouth, the tenderness of his skin trailing delicately along every inch of her body. The thought of his tongue skillfully swirling around her clit, sending her body in quivers as her orgasm washed along her body. Her skin completely flushed, burning, aching, for his touch. His affection. His love.

Desire and anticipation filled as Ransom maintained his stoic presence. He removed his touch on her arm. Muscles tensed as he inched closer to her on the couch. His thigh now pressed against hers. She uncrossed her legs while eyes maintained their focus on his lips. Now, he couldn’t hold back that stupid smirk of his. That stupid smirk she missed against her lips. She felt a sense déjà vu from their exploit back in Harlan’s office. The electricity inhibiting her impulses as he propped her onto the freshly cleared desk. Would she equally melt into his touch? Would her speech be impaired by an induced aphasia once he closed the distance? 

Her breathing hiked once she saw his fingertips migrating below her chin. She fought the urge to gulp back when he tilted her gaze upwards. Her eyes shifted to his clear blues, his pupils partially dilated by the onset of the sunset’s rays. Her hand moved to cup his wrist. Her brain tried to program her limb to push his touch away, momentarily finding clarity. But she didn’t. Instead, her fingers tightened their grip. He moved closer. She didn’t move back. She was biting her lip, watching as he took his time closing in. She wasn’t going to stop him. He knew that. 

Time stood still when their lips connected. _Finally,_ he thought to himself _._ The sound of the distant waves crashing infinitely suspended in time and space. He remained stationary with his mouth glued onto hers while waiting for her response. He had anticipated this inevitable moment for months, practically replaying it in his mind. Their predictable reunion. He knew it was only a matter of time. But he wanted to do things right. He wanted to get her back for good. He needed to be smart about this. 

Her, on the other hand, only momentarily thought returning to him. She would always have an affinity for him, regardless of what happened between them. But _this_. That only happened because she allowed him back in. Intuition began to kick in, and she thought this was the opportune time to give him access again. She was overcome with emotion, displayed in eagerness by parting her mouth. 

His other hand, placing the wine glass on the table before circling her waist to pull Isla closer. Lips began moving in tandem with one another. Her receptive body language clued Ransom that it was something she wanted. He let out a deep breath through his nostrils in relief. Her arm had now hooked behind his neck while his palms began roaming the length of her torso. She angled herself back onto the couch, pulling him on top of him. He accepted the change in position, hands now stationed to the small of her back.

A sweet kiss rapidly turned sensual. A dash of cinnamon being sprinkled into the kiss. The addition of his tongue made Isla hyperaware of her infidelity. Part of her wanted to stop and prove her loyalty to Emmanuel. Another part wanted to keep kissing him, be this close to his body, entangled in his touch, engulfed by his affection. Forever. A small part of her also wanted to rip his clothes off and ride him right there. Once his lips moved to her neck, she instantly forgot about Emmanuel. 

“Fuck...”

Her whispers echoed in Ransom’s reality. His own moan followed behind as her fingers assumed their position along his scalp. He wanted to open his mouth on her neck, let his teeth sink in and mark her skin with his love. He couldn’t do that. Not now, at least. She was looking for a life partner. He needed to embody that for her. He needed to be gentle, and kind, and thoughtful. He needed to be that person she could depend on no matter what. 

His lips remained partially shut while kisses inched back to her lips. He lifted his gaze momentarily to stare down at her beauty. He had missed seeing her so receptive to him. So open to being with him. So loving. 

“I missed you so much, Isla.”

His palm rested on her cheek, leaning back in to peck her lips. He wasn’t used to taking his time. He was impatient. He wanted her to be in love with him again. And he didn’t want to wait for it. He wanted to be living under the same roof with Isla and their daughter. He hated waiting. He pulled away once more, building anticipation. His fingers began to trail along her collarbone.

“I love you.”

He knew it. He _fucking_ knew it. She still loved him. Liberated from the mental gymnastics he had gone through over these last months wondering if it was worth pursuing again. Everything reaffirmed in this moment. He couldn’t hold back his grin of enjoyment. Not anymore. His head dipped down to press his lips more harshly on hers.

His fingers that were lovingly caressing her skin began tug onto her sides. Hips pressed against hers with such force she reluctantly exhaled into his mouth. The arms around his neck tightened, Ransom feeling the blood flow to his brain subside. He didn’t have to second guess and worry about his every move. He could just be himself. He had won. Clothes began to peel off, a pile forming at the end of the couch. Ransom noticed Isla’s glistening skin beneath him from the heat, sprinkled with flushed red. Her chest rising and falling along to her quick breath’s rhythm.

He was whiling to work for it, ready to go down on her and remind her what she’d been missing. But he could be selfish now, knowing he had her in the palm of her hand again. He was completely erect, ready to shove her panties to the side and fuck her right there on the couch. He leaned back into his knees momentarily to readjust her position, tugging at her legs so she’d be better positioned below him. That way he could hit that spot to make her completely melt.

“You have a condom?”

The question caught him off guard as he had been completely focused on ravishing her body. His eyebrows furrowed while glancing down at her, hands roaming the length of her thighs.

“What?”

“Do you have a condom?” She asserted, her hands migrating to his shoulder blades.

This newfound determination was seemingly out of nowhere. Maybe he had missed this switch in between harsh kisses. He leaned down to connect their lips. Her mouth as harder than before.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pull out.”

“Ransom, I’m serious.”

Internally, he was growing inpatient again. He had vastly underestimated how long this was going to take, and optimistically celebrated pre-emptively. He softened his features, trying to appear gentler again. She started to return his kisses.

“I think I have some in the bedroom.”

“Then carry me to the bedroom.” 

Her tone was soft. He was ready to argue with her, ready to give a random excuse about not wanting to move. But he knew it would be counterproductive in the long run. He could tell she obviously still wanted to sleep with him. Her hips never disconnected with his, them circling along with his body’s movement. That being said, he feared the pushback could damage his pursuit.

“Okay.” He simply nodded, giving her lips a few wet kisses before engulfing her frame with his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist while he paced upstairs towards the master bedroom. Her lips kept occupied, kissing and sucking on the crook of his neck.

Isla stayed fairly quiet once she was placed on the mattress. Even after slipping on the condom and maintained a steady rhythm as he pushed into her. He wondered why, years of being together had conditioned him to her regular moans. She’d normally curse out his name, dig her nails into her back, beg him to keep going. There was none of that this time around. He thought it had something to do with him slowing things down. His lapse in judgment earlier on the couch, being forceful a little too soon, was retrospectively not the best idea. His original plan of being tender and attentive was the effective course of action.

Even her orgasm seemed subpar. As her back arched upwards, her breasts pressed against his chest. His hand tucked around the small of her back, maintaining their close contact as she rode the waves of her euphoria. A breathy moan became audible, her eyes closed to shield from Ransom’s view. He wanted her to look up at him while he was on top, her eyes watching him with devotion. By the time he had rolled over to his side of the bed, Isla had already started getting out.

The distant sound of Adeline’s cries became apparent once Isla left the door wide open. He didn’t understand what was going on. This victory was seemingly bittersweet, as if there was more to it that he was missing. He pondered on any of the missing signs, thinking maybe he was so preoccupied with himself he wasn’t paying attention to her affect. She was seemingly just as into it as he was. The whole experience left a sour taste in his mouth.

It felt like an eternity by the time Isla had returned to the bedroom. Her body was covered by a bath towel she probably found along the way back. She gave him a small smile as she went to join him on the bed. She realized her abrupt departure probably caused some tension. He was just as confused as ever, but faked a smile to not alarm her.

“She sleeping?” He asked.

“Yeah. Sorry, didn’t mean to run out like that. I wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“No, of course.” He returned, moving the blanket to the side to make room. “Come here.”

She followed his command, nuzzling her body still covered by the robe against his naked frame. The fabric was rough against his skin, but he didn’t mind. He was just happy knowing he had her back in bed with him. He pressed his lips to her temple.

“I love you too, by the way. Forgot to say it back earlier.”

He didn’t have to look down at her to know she rolled her eyes at him. “You’re an idiot.”

He felt comforted by the banter, knowing it was probably a good sign regardless of what happened earlier. He was equally comforted by her warmth and open palm pressed against her chest. If he was being honest, he missed this more than the sex.

* * *

**_08/19/2018_ **

_What the hell did I do?_

She was trying to convince herself that the previous night’s events were completely constructed by her imagination. A dream-like state that felt more realistic than any moment she had fantasized since their separation. At that time, she’d ponder if it would even happen, allowing the memories of Ransom overjoy her when speculating. But after thinking it through logically, never did she think it would have happened.

Realization came to her as she started to wake up. She didn’t sleep well. At all. She began being hyperaware of her skin sticking to her bathrobe. Throughout the night she remembered overheating, which was only exacerbated by Ransom’s presence. The dissipating heat from his body radiated as his current grip around her waist tightened. His hold was forceful, even now that it was morning, keeping her stationary on the bed.

“For fuck’s sake…” She whispered to herself.

Memories of last night were quickly chased with feelings of guilt. She frowned at the thought of Emmanuel, an immense sense of shame washing over her body. If she was being honest, in that moment, she probably deserved Ransom. All this time, thinking she held some sort of moral high ground compared to him, completely invalidated by her lapse in judgment. She might as well get her own Gucci scarf and start making people call her by her middle name. That’s it, she had lost him. There was no way she could move forward with her current relationship. Either she harboured the guilt of her infidelity forever, or she confessed. Being a single mom was hard enough, the additional of unfinished emotional baggage would undoubtedly push him out the door.

 _I’m such an idiot_ , she repeated to herself. Her hands moved to her face, almost trying to hide from the shame. Shame from who, she didn’t know. From herself? From Emmanuel? From Ransom?

What she did know for sure was she needed to get out of this bed. And had to figure out a way back to Cambridge. She just needed to get away from him. Last night’s enchantment confirmed she was still very susceptible to his charm. Knowing him, he could very much sneak his way back into her life, even if she was cognitively aware that would be a bad idea.

She had begun trying to fish away from his alarmingly tight grip, which unintentionally poked the bear. Her ruckus was matched with a pull in retaliation. A stream of soft kisses trailed along the back of her neck, followed by a low tone moan.

“Morning beautiful.”

Without missing a beat, his free hand began to roam the length of her bare torso. The sensation of his thumb print against her breast immediately made her queasy. She was looking for any excuse to get out of bed.

“I’m gonna go check on Adeline.”

His lips were now on her shoulders, his proximity only added to her body’s heat. “Mm...in a minute.”

He must have shifted his focus as Isla realized the grip on her body substantially subsided. She took that as an opportunity to finally get out of bed. Although the act was met with reluctance, Ransom’s lingering hand reaching out to her. He leaned back into bed once giving up for the time being.

Once escaped, she avoided his bedroom like the plague. It didn’t take long for Isla to bring Adeline downstairs for breakfast. She could only hope Ransom wanted to sleep in, giving her ample time to figure out how she’d get back to Cambridge. Surely, Ubering all the way back couldn’t be the worst thing, right?

In retrospect, that was maybe a little too optimistic. Isla had barely finished pouring cereal into Adeline’s bowl when Ransom’s steps became audible. She tried her best to ignore his presence, maintaining her gaze on Adeline. It wasn’t until his arm had snaked around her waist that her attention was forced on him.

“How’s the little goober?”

“She’s good.” She mumbled as his lips pecked her cheek. Her hands went up in retaliation, reading to push his frame away from her. An act that was easily misconstrued, her palms now landing on his chest when he partially spun her around.

His mouth quickly found hers soon after, a touch that she momentarily was not repulsed by. She knew it was bad to keep leading him on and pretend like it wasn’t a mistake. That paired with her admitting she still loved him last night surely would make things complicated. But again, part of her couldn’t pull away, even if it was fueling the flames. The fingers on his chest began to soften as Ransom softly pecked her lips. Kisses that would slowly lengthen in time until his tongue was added to the mix. That’s when Isla mustered the strength to push against her palms.

“You okay?” He asked, almost worried. He placed his palm to her cheek. Isla’s skin started to flush.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Ransom was unconvinced, his gaze dropping to pry at her again. She took in a deep breath.

“I…” She began, pulling further away from his embrace. “I should have mentioned this earlier but uh…I feel kind of stupid saying it now.”

“Saying what?”

“I’m kind of seeing someone.”

“Oh…”

Ransom had not anticipated that. _At all._

“Yeah…”

The tension was momentarily interrupted by the sound of Adeline’s bowl tilting on the table. She walked towards the stimulus, helping Adeline gather her dry cereal back into the bowl.

“For how long?”

She dreaded having to go into detail, but was thankful she could focus on the mess rather than Ransom. “I met him about a month ago.”

He continued his interrogation. “Is it serious?”

“Not really, but I’d like it to be.”

Silence followed and Ransom started chuckling. She couldn’t help but frown at the reaction.

“Why are you laughing?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just funny.”

“How is this funny?”

“I think it’s funny we’re more alike than you’d probably like to admit.”

 _Fuck_. She rolled her eyes, mostly because he was echoing her thoughts from earlier. She hated that he was probably right.

“You’re an asshole.”

“You’re kind of one too.”

She didn’t retort back, mostly because she had no moral high ground to argue with him. It was factual. At least in that moment, it felt factual. Isla returned the bowl to Adeline while Ransom took a step closer to the pair. 

“What, did you think I was going to be mad at you? That would kind of make me a hypocrite if I was.”

“No, it’s not that. If anything, I’m mad at myself.”

“It’ll pass.” He added, momentarily leaning in and pressing his lips to her forehead. She felt uneasy at that point, partially by how nonchalant he was. As if this was typical behaviour.

Maybe it was, and she just convinced herself otherwise this entire time.

* * *

Unfortunately for her, the feeling never passed, even when he dropped her off at her apartment. Upon their arrival, Isla placed Adeline into her crib after passing out sometime during the car ride. She returned to the living room, Ransom having made himself comfortable on the couch. Her return prompted him to stand back up onto his feet once she was in his field of vision

“Thanks for the weekend.” She said politely, her hands dug into her back pockets.

“Anytime…” He lingered, unable to control himself as he stepped forward to pull her in for another kiss. She wanted to push him back, but she also knew the damage was already done. Indulging in another kiss, especially since she did for some twisted reason still want to kiss him, would not make the situation worse. She enjoyed the innocence of the act, his pecks pressing lightly against her lips. She didn’t feel compelled to stop until he started to grab at the hem of her shirt.

“Ransom, c’mon…what are you doing...”

He knew he had overstepped in that moment, and decided not to pursue. Even if he knew his persistence would have easily gotten her to fold again. He instead pulled away slightly from the embrace, enough so he could stare down at her. He placed his palms to her cheeks, giving her a sincere smile.

“I’m going to get you back one day, you know. Whoever this other guy is, he won’t matter in a couple weeks.”

“Ransom…”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

“I know that.”

“Whatever it takes, whenever you want me back. I’ll be there.”

She could only exhale at the confession. She now realized she was being overtly optimistic. She knew indulging in the sinful act only made things more complicated.


End file.
